Detection and quantification of antigens, analytes or other microparticulates is important in diagnosing and treating many conditions that impair human health. Separation of analytes from other material present in biological samples is an important step in the purification of biological analyte material needed for later diagnostic or biological characterization. There continues to be a need for products and methods capable of detecting analytes from complex biological samples.